


人无再少年

by 9shanbysea



Series: s.c.i私设篇 [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 私设背景, 竹马情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 背景设定：霸道总裁鼠X落难公子猫，狗血还三俗家住对门的鼠猫从小青梅竹马，后展家落难展耀一夜失踪，白羽瞳暗中多方调查最终机缘巧合和展耀重逢





	1. 您要是喜欢……

白羽瞳没想到自己会是在这种情形下再次与展耀相遇。  
十年间他已经寻找了展耀很多次，甚至动用了大姐的势力，然而消息寥寥无几。  
想当初白羽瞳刚毕业就到了自家公司里帮忙。年纪轻轻再加上干脆果断的行事作风，不过几年时间他就已经能够独当一面。家里的老妈天天念叨着无聊，于是老爸也就顺风顺水把公司丢给了这个刚刚成器的儿子，带着妻子游山玩水去了。  
白羽瞳有时候都怀疑自己是家里捡来的。明明没结婚，却觉得面对任性的父母的时候简直和带孩子没什么差别了。  
那天晚上有个应酬，对方选在了一个吵闹的酒吧。白羽瞳的洁癖也是业界内出了名的，就算有商业应酬一般也都是他提出约在哪里，虽然确实有选在外面过，不过肯定不会是迪厅酒吧这种在他眼里混合了不干净的烟草味和糜烂气息的地方。然而偏偏这回的合作对象是个没什么眼力见儿的，不但选了酒吧，还选在了市内以某种“特殊服务”出名的一家。  
这可能源于他另一项和洁癖一样出名的传闻，白总裁不近女色。不过合作方也是个纨绔公子哥，非但不觉得不妥，反而还觉得自己善解人意，心想不就是个不同的取向爱好，有什么不好意思的，信誓旦旦觉得白羽瞳肯定会领他的好意。  
秘书把地点和信息整理好摆在白羽瞳面前，战战兢兢地等着他发火。奇怪的是白羽瞳只是挑眉看了一眼，并没有多说什么。  
“去安排吧。”  
“白总您……”  
“对方不是那种可以随意拒绝的人，就这样吧。”  
秘书没等来老板的暴脾气，自然是欢欢喜喜地离开了。白羽瞳却留在办公室若有所思。  
那人来头不小，听说家族企业一直暗地里和某些势力的来往密切，绝不是好招惹的人。但是以白羽瞳的魄力和白大姐的扶持，拒绝这么一个合作伙伴的损失他还没有放在眼里。  
只是据白大姐给的消息，说探查到最近有个酒吧里出没的一个人，和展耀的特征很相符。而那家酒吧正是这次活动定下来的那一家。  
展耀怎么可能会在哪里？以他对展耀的了解，虽然他爱凑热闹但也有着强烈的是非观念，那种名声不干不净到远近闻名的地方，怕是连接近都不会，更别谈混迹于此了。  
白羽瞳心里隐隐说不上来奇怪的感觉，一方面大姐的情报基本不会出错，另一方面又不愿意相信展耀在落难以后会堕落到那种境地。但是这是多年来最接近的线索，白羽瞳不愿放弃。  
只希望自己多年来的直觉不让他失望。  
白羽瞳摸摸桌上的相片。木质相框表面的清漆已经掉得差不多了，相片里的人笑容却丝毫没有褪色。

应酬的那天晚上白羽瞳一直是强行忍着内心的不适。吵闹的音乐、脏乱而令人头晕目眩的灯红酒绿之地，烟味酒味中还混杂着着难以言喻的荷尔蒙气息，典型年轻人发泄欲望的地方。  
虽说他年纪并不大，但是无论是作息规律还是生活习惯都健康到令人发指，来到这种地方只能说是真的非常不习惯。但是明面上不好发作，只能忍在心里。  
正当他被酒吧的灯光晃到眼睛都有些疲劳的时候，一句话让他瞬间来了精神。  
“白总，给你看个好的货色。”  
领班牵着一个人走到卡座这里来。  
休闲型西裤长度只刚好到了他精致的脚踝，搭配剪裁合身的黑色西装马甲更显得他腰肢纤细，双腿笔直而修长。他骨架并不大，白衬衫的扣子一丝不苟扣到了最上面一颗，多露一寸都不乐意的样子，领口处还打了个黑色的小领结，衬得脖子线条越发精致。脸上应该是拍了点粉，看起来比本就白皙的脖子还要白一些，因为头发放了下碎发垂到额前，被灯光一照显得青涩而朦胧的少年感。  
就是表情不太情愿的样子，头别扭地低着，故意不想让别人看清的一样。  
那副高傲的样子仿佛一个小王子。  
即使看不完全，也知道面前这个人是个极品——在某个人人都懂的方面。  
那人一脸邀功一般看着白羽瞳，仿佛还有些洋洋得意。  
展耀被这么多双眼睛打量则是浑身不自在。他悄悄抬眼看了白羽瞳一眼，却发现白羽瞳正在死死盯着他。  
他认出来了。展耀内心哀嚎。  
其实他远远地就认出白羽瞳了，一方面惊喜于自己有得救的可能，一边又害怕让白羽瞳看见自己现在这副样子，只能掩耳盗铃地假装看不见。  
领班没读出白羽瞳眼里其他的情绪，只看见了白羽瞳瞪着他的那直勾勾的眼神，只当他很满意。  
“白总，这还是个雏儿呢。您要是喜欢……”  
“这个人，值多少？”  
“……您是什么意思？”  
“多少可以买他的自由。”  
展耀在一旁听着，虽然他很高兴自己不用落入其他人之手，但是听到白羽瞳那种商人惯有的交易的语气，内心难免不爽。  
不过在那些人眼里他现在说到底也就是个商品，能重新遇上白羽瞳已经是不幸中的万幸了。  
“白总，他不一样，不能赎的。”  
“同样的话我不想说两遍。”  
“白总，真的不行。”  
坐在坐位上的白羽瞳眉眼一挑，站起来踱到展耀面前。看着他一步一步接近，展耀心都快跳出来了。但不敢去看他的脸色，默默把低着的头转到了一边。白羽瞳在快碰到他的时候停了下来，上下打量了一会，回头毫不在意道。  
“一个陪玩的而已，有什么特别的吗？”  
“你！”  
本来话都说不出的展耀，听到白羽瞳的这个形容，当机的大脑突然像输入了什么意识一样。他难以置信地盯着白羽瞳，这个死老鼠竟敢这样形容他？  
听到背后那个人咬牙切齿的语气，白羽瞳发出一声轻笑。这个脾气这个性子，还是他的猫错不了。  
白羽瞳又勾起展耀的下巴，展耀的脸被迫抬了起来。展耀不喜欢他这个轻佻的动作，但当前的气氛也只能忍着心里那口气。有本事白羽瞳就真的把自己丢在这里。  
“如果我说，我一定要带他走呢？”  
白羽瞳的声音里已经带上了些怒气，应该说从见到展耀的那一眼起，他就已经很难再冷静下来了。他当然不会误会展耀是基于兴趣才在这地方出没，但到底什么原因，看看展耀的表情似乎也就明朗了。此时同行的人就是再迟钝也看出白羽瞳的情绪变化了，忙过来打圆场。那人假装熟稔地过来拍拍白羽瞳的肩膀，却被白羽瞳嫌恶地一把拍开，顺手掸了掸肩膀上的灰，好像那人手上有什么病菌似得。  
“脏死了。”  
从他进这家店开始就看出来了，那公子哥哪是来谈生意的，就是带着让自己来玩的心态顺便套个近乎。一直忍着不作声而已，展耀的出现像个个导火索彻底引燃他内心的不悦。  
“姓白的你什么意思？”被当众扯了面子的人脸上有些挂不住。  
白羽瞳没理他，拉起展耀的手往外走，在门口被领班叫来的人拦下。  
“小心！”展耀还没回过神来，白羽瞳一个腿风就扫了过去，差点就要抓到展耀的一个壮汉被踢倒在地。展耀惊魂未定，白羽瞳拉住他护在身后。  
白羽瞳二话不说对着一群五大三粗的痞子就是一顿揍，没多久就撂倒了一堆人。躲在后面的那个废物富二代孤立无援又一脸铁青。  
“你你你等着！”  
看到白羽瞳毫不手软，那个纨绔说话都不利索，生怕白羽瞳又要冲过来把自己怎么样。不过实际上白羽瞳看都懒得看他，整整自己的袖子后拉起状况外的展耀就走。  
展耀额上微微冒汗，他知道白羽瞳厉害，但是不知道竟然这么厉害，以至于愣在原地半天不敢动，最后腿还有些软的他几乎是被白羽瞳一下拽出门外的。

一路上白羽瞳的车开得快，展耀心里毛毛的。  
太多年没见，两个人都没想好要用什么样的情绪来面对对方。何况又发生了刚刚的事情。  
“那个……谢谢。”他本来想说些什么来缓解尴尬的气氛。然而没等他叙旧，白羽瞳冷冷的声音就打断了他。  
“你先别急着谢我。”  
展耀不懂。但是白羽瞳周身的低气压，都在诉说着一个事实。  
他现在情绪很不好。  
“你不解释一下吗？”  
“解释什么？我为什么会在那里吗？”  
“但是我更在意你为什么会以那种身份在那里。”  
“身份？”  
展耀冷笑，白羽瞳这一副兴师问罪的架势像他做错了什么似的。他很不舒服。  
“你就高傲到这种程度吗？宁愿等到差点沦落到这种地步都不愿意联系我？”  
“情势所迫，我本来不想这样的。”  
“行啊你，是我太低估展家少爷还是你太低估自己了？”  
白羽瞳简直气得冲昏了头脑，音量都有些大。他都难以想象，如果自己今晚一念之差没有出现，展耀会落入怎样的境地。相比于重逢的喜悦，担心和气恼现在反而占了上风。  
况且多年未见，两人一时间都没能好好表达自己的情绪。  
“白羽瞳你什么意思？”  
“我什么意思？是你一声不吭消失这么久，现在又把自己弄到这种境地，你把我放在哪里？”  
“你是在讽刺我吗？”  
“我没有讽刺你，我只是觉得你太过于自以为是。”  
一直以来，只要展耀在白羽瞳面前，白羽瞳就不怕危险。或者说，白羽瞳有足够的自信让展耀不会陷入危险。他曾经暗下决心要保护这只让他时刻惦记着的猫一辈子，他都没来得及食言，这只猫却消失不见了。他一次次地说服自己，展耀足够聪明足够安全，才让自己在无数个难以入眠的夜晚得以从这件事里心安。  
这只猫回来了，却带着一身的刺和一副无所谓的态度，继续把他推得远远的，像多年前一样。  
“我什么境地，关你什么事啊？你是我的谁啊？”  
展耀被白羽瞳一顿讽刺，也一下来了气，说话都无所顾忌起来。本来他念着白羽瞳多年来的不容易，还想心平气和想体谅一下和他道个歉，现在看来也没这个必要了。  
“我现在是救你的人。”  
“你以为我稀罕你来救我吗？那行啊，你的大恩大德我承受不起，你想把我送回去吗？”  
白羽瞳突然刹车，猛地砸了一下方向盘。他难得在展耀面前发脾气，不过展耀不怕他，他知道白羽瞳现在抓着他还来不及，怎么可能再把他往外丢。  
他就是看不惯白羽瞳这种有话不好好说的样子，赌一口气罢了。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼的，都紧闭双唇不说话。  
白羽瞳冷静了些，也觉得自己刚刚有些太无理取闹了，叹了口气后下车点起了一根烟站在路边。展耀在车上双唇紧闭，整理着和白羽瞳沟通的思路。  
白羽瞳什么时候学会抽烟的他不知道。甚至说白羽瞳会用抽烟这种方法来排解心情就是以前的他不能想象的事情。展耀突然觉得有点后悔。

虽然十年没见，两人内心的默契还是一如既往，后来总算是不再那么针锋相对了。  
“你什么时候学会的。”  
“很早就会了，难得抽而已。”  
展耀不知道的是，白羽瞳第一次抽烟就是展耀不见的那段时间里。大脑太过混乱，以冷静自持的他那段时间经常情绪化，接受了事实才慢慢重回以前的自己，于是多了个习惯。不过即使如此，他也习惯性地克制自己再用这种方式麻痹自己，他怕会上瘾。今天是第二次。  
多年来磨练出的察言观色的本事让展耀噤声了，躺在座椅上闭目养神，也平复一下自己的心情。  
白羽瞳把自己的外套丢给了他，展耀没有拒绝。他悄悄裹紧那件充满熟悉气息的外套窝在座椅上，不知不觉睡着了。  
白羽瞳用余光瞟了眼他的睡眼，心里五味杂陈，又回忆起那些被他拿出来无数次重温的岁月。

小时候展家在白家对门，展耀和白羽瞳算是从小玩到大的关系。在还不知人情世故不懂收敛的年纪，没几个人受得了白羽瞳超强的洁癖，同样也没人不嫉妒不懂得收敛锋芒的天才神童，两个人可以说在最被排挤的时候就成了彼此最好的知己，把最温柔的一面都奉献给了对方。青涩的感情朦朦胧胧，两个人心里都惦记着却没来得及点破。  
直到后来展家被奸人陷害。  
相比于白家，展家架子更重，天生自带贵人的傲气，因此落难时鲜少有人伸出援手。白家有心帮忙却被婉拒。后来展耀父母失踪，展耀本人也一夜之间失去了踪迹，只留下空荡荡的宅子。  
白羽瞳还记得自己16岁那年，有整整一年的时间都盯着那熟悉的院子。看着曾经展耀喜欢研究的植被凋落，满园荒芜，自己的心境仿佛也跟着变得荒凉。  
他一直都有花心思去找，然而消息都是石沉大海。他一直敢肯定展耀还活着，但是展耀从来不曾主动联系过他。在数次的等待和失望中，反而是时间硬生生将原本冲动易怒的少年逐渐打磨成了一个波澜不惊的人。  
现在展耀又重新出现在了他眼前，就像平静已久的死水里突然砸进了一只怕水的猫，炸得他一瞬间几乎都要无法呼吸。  
荒芜的花或许能重开，人却不可能再回到少年。失去的时光终究是弥补不回来，白羽瞳心里还是有很多遗憾。  
但是朝思夜想的人回来了，他仿佛又看到了自己已经逝去的少年心性。

回到住处时，展耀已经睡着了。白羽瞳帮他解开安全带，借着灯光仔细看了看。  
和十年前差不多的，还是那熟悉的精致眉眼和鼻子。就是脸上没原来肉了，下颌角的线条变得更加清晰。可能做了什么美梦吧，本来就微微翘起的嘴角笑意更明显了。白羽瞳看得心跳一乱，鬼使神差般凑了上去，碰上那双唇。  
展耀微微一动，却没有过多的反应，手指还是紧紧攥着白羽瞳的外套，呼吸有些热。白羽瞳觉得奇怪，掀开外套，发现展耀的上身已经微微汗湿，脖子热到发烫，脸色都开始泛起有些不正常的红。  
“展耀……展耀……猫！”  
白羽瞳喊了他两声，展耀没什么反应，外套被拿走以后下意识地缩着身子，好像怕冷一样。  
白羽瞳又摸了摸他的头，发现展耀烧得不轻，赶紧把人重新用外套裹住抱出车外。  
被抱到楼上的时候展耀都是浑浑噩噩的，不知道自己又要被带到哪里去。只是感受到那个温暖的怀抱里熟悉的气味后，倒是确认都懒得确认了，又安下心来继续睡去。

TBC……


	2. 乖，吃药

公孙过来的时候已经是半夜了。  
展耀的出现能不能公开还是个问题，除了公孙白羽瞳不敢贸然相信他人。公孙刚和白大姐约完会，两个人又是大吵一架不欢而散，到白羽瞳这里的时候脸色也不太好。  
白羽瞳还以为是自己深夜打扰到他休息了，都不敢多作声。  
“他这样多久了？”  
“不清楚。”  
“有什么病史吗？”  
“以前有胃病，然后除了挑食应该没别的了。”  
白羽瞳和展耀的相处史里，展耀不吃的东西几乎都是偷偷丢给白羽瞳来解决。不知道是不是以此为基础，白羽瞳和展耀的身体素质的生长就不是一个方向的。  
“你介意我检查一下他身上吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“也可能是他身上有外伤。”  
公孙只是偶尔挺白大姐提起过展耀的存在，大概知道他和白羽瞳的关系不一般。  
白羽瞳点点头，帮着除去了展耀的衬衫。  
衣物除去的一瞬间，两个人都有些震惊。  
展耀身材相当清瘦，常年不怎么晒太阳的皮肤白到发光，于是愈发衬得身上的伤痕触目惊心。背上大多是棍棒留下的痕迹，有些已经变得淤青，大部分还是紫红色的，应该形成没多久。新伤旧伤那么多，刚刚那么长时间里倒是没见他喊过疼。  
“应该是旧有的胃病复发。他目前身体状况和精神状态都不太好，一下变成这样和情绪也有关系。”  
公孙测了一下他的心率，估计他很少正常休息。  
白羽瞳刚刚不分青红皂白和他大吵了一架，想必也让他受到不少影响。  
“这几天尽量保证营养，让他多休息。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“客气。”  
公孙留下开的药和几句简单的嘱咐就离开了，白羽瞳脸色更难看了。

“傻猫，怎么搞到这个地步。”白羽瞳帮他简单擦了擦身子，虽然已经很小心了，但是碰到伤痕的时候展耀还是条件反射地缩了一下，紧蹙的眉头间都是痛苦的神情，白羽瞳的手都不自觉地有些抖了起来。他抚平展耀的额头，又假装恶狠狠地捏了把脸。  
“下次再敢说‘关你什么事’这种话，直接打屁股。”  
“死老鼠……”  
像是听到了这幼稚的威胁一样，展耀发出了些含混不清的梦呓，翻了个身以后却下意识地紧紧抱着白羽瞳的外套不放，拽都拽不动。  
白羽瞳心里一片软。  
这么多年的时间足够让一个人认清楚自己的心意。人们都说长大的标志，就是曾经想要的东西变得不再那么想要了。白羽瞳以为自己就是这样，年少时期会希望永远和展耀在一起，在寻找展耀的过程里他慢慢容易满足，只要展耀能在他眼前，他甚至觉得自己自己能守在展耀身边就足够。但是到了这一刻他才发现，他对展耀的回应的渴求远超过自己的想象。  
少年心性变了，少年的感情却不曾变化。不仅没变，反而在日思夜盼中更加浓烈。

白羽瞳本来只想打个盹的，但是也许是兴奋也许是担心，总之心里的情绪翻江倒海五味杂陈，他闭上眼睛脑海里就全是展耀的样子，根本没心思睡觉。于是索性搬个椅子坐在展耀旁边，处理起了工作。不过展耀就在眼前，以专注著称的白羽瞳刚看了文件没几分钟，眼睛就像被磁铁吸引一样就往展耀那边瞟，一小时里有半个小时都在偷看。等白羽瞳回过神来，他的脸都要贴到展耀头上去了。  
“我在干什么……”  
白羽瞳暗暗鄙视了一下醉翁之意不在酒的自己，一边又没忍住伸手摸了摸展耀的脸，还在心里说服自己只是为了看他烧退了没有。  
结果展耀还真没退烧，小脸滚烫。  
白羽瞳扶起展耀靠在肩膀上，喂他喝水吃药。  
不过不知道是不是挑食的毛病养成的习惯，药到嘴边的时候展耀敏锐地察觉到这不是好吃的东西，闹脾气一样紧闭着嘴不肯吃，脑袋在白羽瞳肩膀上乱晃。白羽瞳都打算捏着他的下巴灌进去了，这只病猫不知道哪来的力气各种扑腾还险些打翻他拿的水。  
“乖，吃药！”  
以前展耀的父母也是用这种方法治他挑食的毛病，不过结果一样，展耀根本不吃这一套，药一递过来就小鸡啄米似得左摇右晃，闪避能力和他平常的身手根本不成正比。  
白羽瞳无奈，把药片含在嘴里，捧着展耀的脸强行用舌头把药顶了进去，并成功趁着迟钝的展耀还没来得及吐掉的时候又哺了水。  
白羽瞳一手扣着展耀的脑袋，另一只手抬着他的下巴不让他有机会逃脱。展耀被迫吞下了药片和水，脑子还是晕乎乎的。白羽瞳看着他近在咫尺的脸，不禁有些心猿意马地舔舔他嘴唇，又顺势卷起温软的舌头纠缠起来。白羽瞳的动作轻柔而缠绵，展耀呼吸声里带上了难耐的鼻音，吓得白羽瞳赶忙睁开眼，看见展耀没醒又继续有一阵没一阵地索取柔软的嘴唇。像个顽皮的小孩子，一边想恶作剧一边又害怕被发现一样断断续续，怂得不行。  
但不得不说，偷亲猫的感觉太好了。

快破晓的时候展耀的烧总算是退下去了，白羽瞳松了口气。  
展耀醒来时感觉头轻松了不少，刚想对着晨光伸个懒腰，动作太大不小心扯着身上的伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴的。看到白羽瞳过来，又马上收了表情，自动回到他们昨天吵完架的状态。  
白羽瞳把病号餐端了过来，展耀理所当然接受了这送餐到床的待遇，一点都不觉得有什么不对。  
“你做的？”  
“不然呢？放心把，没有你不吃的东西。”  
明明都是冷冷的语气，但是话里却透着说不出的亲密，怪别扭的。  
白羽瞳看展耀起来不方便，主动端起粥送到他面前。  
“干什么？你还打算喂我？”即使是身处劣势，展耀也从不会在嘴上丢了便宜。  
“少自作多情了，赶紧吃。”  
虽然白羽瞳心里确实挺想喂他。展耀抬起手，还没碰到饭勺，突然就放了下来，表情有些奇怪。刚刚不小心把肩膀抻着了，举起来一点点都是各种酸疼。展耀自己摆出一副高冷的样子又不好意思说，就看着早饭干瞪眼。  
白羽瞳看他这样子也是觉得好笑，还是舀了勺粥递到他嘴边。白羽瞳煮的东西特别香，展耀现在饿得不行，也不矫情什么了，就着白羽瞳的服务草草吃完，又赶忙缩到被窝里去了。  
白羽瞳看展耀精神差不多了，出去躺在沙发上补眠，留下展耀一个人在房间里。  
展耀前一晚睡够了，精神挺好的，在床上翻来覆去的烙饼。  
虽然换得勤快，不过白羽瞳的枕头和被子上还是沾染了些熟悉的味道，展耀觉得莫名安心。这个角度可以正对床头柜上的一张相片。  
是他们两个小时候的合影。已经是很有年代感的相片了，相框掉漆后也显得有些简陋，估计都是白羽瞳的干的好事。  
看着相片，展耀也想起小时候和白羽瞳一起的那段日子。他们两个总是形影不离的，明明个性喜好全都不同，却总喜欢待在一起。也没有什么特别的理由，只要身处同一个空间都会很放松。因为白羽瞳总是会无微不至地照顾他，即使偶尔吵架拌嘴也都是白羽瞳先低头。  
展耀几乎都要习惯性地以为白羽瞳无论何时都会无理由地迁就他。  
“我是不是真的没考虑到他的心情。”展耀心里悄悄嘀咕。  
不过他也没能成熟太久，到晚饭的时候，两个幼稚鬼又回到了幼儿园状态。

晚饭还是白羽瞳亲自下厨。展耀已经活蹦乱跳的了，到餐桌上拿起筷子就想抢食吃，却被白羽瞳拦住了。  
“你是不是忘了你自己现在的立场。”  
“什么立场？”吵架归吵架，白羽瞳总不至于小气到东西都不给吃吧。  
“我带你出来，现在我是你的……金主，你吃我的东西，不该付出点代价吗？”  
“白羽瞳你没病吧？”  
现在当公司总裁还会掉智商？以前他怎么没发现白羽瞳有这么奇怪的恶趣味？还金主？这恶俗的称呼到他嘴里倒是很习以为常么。  
实际上白羽瞳自己都被自己刚刚的话雷得半死。以前大姐会经常来和他抱怨感情问题，顺便把大小丁找来的那些恶俗小说也一股脑丢给他，虽然没看几页刚刚脑子一抽顺嘴就把这个有点印象的词说出来了，果然人一激动脑子就容易短路倒是真的。不过白羽瞳就是白羽瞳，心里被雷到掉渣面色却还是如常。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
展耀发现自己还真拿他没办法。他被带出来的时候没钱没手机，现在吃他的住他的，更是连身上穿的衣服都是他的。要是没有朋友这层关系，看起来还真像被包养了一样。  
在口腹之欲面前，展耀屈服了。横竖他现在也没别的办法。  
“你想什么样？”  
白羽瞳还以为展耀会多吵吵几句的，没想到这么从善如流，玩得更兴起了。  
“亲一下，吃一口。”白羽瞳指指自己的脸，展耀眼皮都要翻到天上去了。  
“你！”  
展耀衣来伸手饭来张口惯了，什么时候受过这种委屈。他爱吃的东西少，以前自己有什么爱吃的东西白羽瞳都要惦记着，现在竟然因为在这傻缺的包养游戏里用吃的来欺负他。  
“神经病。”  
不吃就不吃。展耀作势就要回房间去，白羽瞳看要玩脱了赶紧抓住他的手。  
“开个玩笑而已。真不吃？”  
“……”但是看起来就是很好吃啊。展耀从小就很喜欢吃白羽瞳妈妈做的意大利面，光闻到味道都会想流口水。也许是太久没好好吃东西， 眼下白羽瞳做的这个看起来更有食欲。展耀一面在心里叫苦，一边又把白羽瞳当作小人在心里锤了几千遍。  
“哼。”高傲的小猫咪头也不回地走了，留下白羽瞳一个人傻眼。  
大半夜里，厨房里发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
展耀鬼鬼祟祟地溜到冰箱面前，刚打开冰箱门，白羽瞳就把灯打开了。展耀像做贼一样赶紧把冰箱门关上，假装路过。  
“大半夜的干什么？”  
“喝水。”水在桌上，离冰箱不知道多远。展耀撒起谎来倒是面不改色心不跳的。  
白羽瞳叹了口气，把展耀弄到一边去，从冰箱里拿出食材现场给展耀做了份新的意大利面放到他面前。展耀半天没啥动静。  
“不收钱，吃吧。”  
“猫哭耗子。”展耀边吃边暗暗嘀咕了一句，不想白羽瞳听见了。  
“是啊，还是某个半夜起来偷东西吃的耗子。”  
展耀噎了一下，幽怨地瞪着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳靠近腮帮子鼓得像仓鼠一样的展耀，指着他鼻子。  
“还有，你才是猫！”  
脾气又怪还把人耍得团团转，可不是猫吗？

拌嘴次数多了，接下来的一段时间两个人心有灵犀一般有意给对方留了不少空间。从白羽瞳把展耀带走的那一刻起，他们之间就已经不再是朋友这么纯粹的关系了。展耀这些年经历太多，心里装了太多事没想好从何说起，白羽瞳则是又怕自己一提到展耀容易激动，还容易被这猫倒打一耙给气死因此也不去主动提。虽然打打闹闹，日子倒也过得平静。  
只是横亘在两人之间的那根刺一直拔不掉，总归是不太舒服。

TBC……


	3. 不然你以为我回来干什么

没多久，白大姐就来消息了。  
那个纨绔家里背后的人已经查清楚了，只是个狐假虎威的小势力而已，翻不起什么风浪。  
姐弟俩都很奇怪展耀为什么会和那种不入流势力扯上关系。  
其实连展耀自己都不是很清楚。展耀之前一直呆在国外，他家的风波过去以后才得以回来。谁知道没回来几天就遇上这这个危险，还被白羽瞳拐回了家。  
于是这些事情解决了以后，白羽瞳一时间竟不知道该对他报以什么态度。  
按大小丁的理解，小情人是那种需要撒撒娇，暖暖床，尽心尽力哄金主开心的存在。但是到了白羽瞳这种完全是反过来的。  
别家都是被豢养的小猫寂寞了一天眼巴巴地等着主人回来宠幸，但是展耀哪里是个怕寂寞的人，他吃死了白羽瞳那个物质洁癖加精神洁癖的性格不会在外乱来，因此一直都是无所畏惧高高在上的样子。换句话说，白家那位那是个主子，别说暖床了，连撒娇什么的都是不存在的。而且因为展耀这个挑食的被白羽瞳给养刁了，除了他做的饭什么都不肯多吃，白羽瞳怕他胃病又复发，还得每天准时下班回去给他做吃的，连带着公司过去经常陪加班的员工都以为老板转性了。反正包养关系的个中滋味只有白羽瞳自己知道。  
但是当金主什么的是白羽瞳自己抽风提出来的，展耀似乎已经对这种关系泰然自若了，白羽瞳却像哑巴吃黄连一般，又不能自己打自己的脸。尤其展耀身上的伤还没恢复好，白羽瞳要再逼他做些什么那和禽兽有什么区别。只能每天老老实实给他准备好饭菜，即使展耀睡在他房间也只能和他盖两床被子，还要给他跑腿找他喜欢看的书。  
当金主能当成这样也是不能更窝囊了。  
自己既狠不下心来逼他，又不甘心让这个凶巴巴的小猫咪过得那么舒服的。  
白羽瞳是真的很郁闷。然而通过这段时间的相处，他发现越来越习惯有展耀在身边的日子。虽然展耀一直和他强调那些坏事都过去了，但是多年来的情绪积淀还是让他越来越害怕失而复得的展耀随时都会不见。

这天白羽瞳悄无声息摸到展耀的被子里，抱住展耀。  
展耀是被热醒的，房间里开了暖气，醒来的时候白羽瞳正紧紧抱着他，胸口还停留着温热的触感。展耀吓了一大跳，下意识就去推他，白羽瞳被猛推几下差点滚到床下去，心里的不悦又燃了起来。  
“抱歉……我以为你是……”  
“你以为我是谁？”  
“……”一直以来都能言善辩的展耀突然不知道该说什么好。  
“你推我干嘛？”  
白羽瞳心里窝火，展耀一次次地欲言又止，反倒是比他脾气都大。  
展耀更是无语，这又是哪惹他不开心了。他能感觉到，即使分开多年，白羽瞳都还有在关心自己，不然洁癖还从来都不怕冷的他根本不会在封闭的房间里把暖气开那么大。这才沉稳没几天，怎么又开始闹了。  
“那你抱着我干嘛？怕黑啊。”  
“你有陪睡的义务。”  
“……”  
白羽瞳一直没干出什么过分的事情来，所以展耀才一直像过家家一样默认这种尴尬得要死的关系。现在突然一下要落实的架势让展耀有点不知所措。  
白羽瞳抓住展耀的手压倒他。  
“你好像真的没有自己现在是我的人的自觉。”  
黑暗中，展耀看不清白羽瞳的表情。但是白羽瞳的呼吸声太近，展耀还是不自觉地红了耳根。  
“别再推开我了。”乍一听像命令，其实还有点请求的意味。  
展耀长出一口气。这傻老鼠又在纠结什么啊。  
“刚刚那是我以前养成的习惯。”  
白羽瞳愣了愣，像是没听懂一样。  
“我离开的时候有次差点被发现，后来就经常会在睡到一半的时候换地方。”展耀回忆起不好的经历，声音都有些不太自然。  
“回来前一直有做心理治疗。不过现在看来有些习惯还是没能改过来。”  
“所以你才一直不找我吗？”白羽瞳想起来自己刚见到展耀的时候那个消瘦的样子，感觉一下想通了些什么。  
“也有这个原因。我说，你能放开我了吗？”  
白羽瞳撇撇嘴，乖乖放开了展耀。但是手却没从他身上移开，而是继续抱着他的腰。  
展耀看他也没什么别的动作，默认了他的行为，换了面继续睡。  
白羽瞳肩膀特别宽，展耀个子并不小的一个人都能被他圈在怀里。他仿佛自己能透过薄薄的皮肤感受到白羽瞳内心的不安。  
两个人各怀心事，没一个人睡得着。

“你是不是还在生我的气。”展耀发现也许还是该和他好好谈一谈。  
“一开始是的。后来觉得你应该是有难言之隐。”  
毕竟也不是小孩子，他们互相都了解对方的性格。可能还是直球比较适合白羽瞳，他自顾自说了下去。  
“我多多少少了解了你们家的情况，只不过实在找不到你们的行踪而已。我一直在等你找我。”说到这里，白羽瞳听起来有些难过。  
“你却陷入那么危险的境地……还受了伤。”  
“你知道了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我在你眼里就那么不可靠吗？”  
白羽瞳在展耀耳边低语。这突然的示弱让展耀有些不知所措，不知不觉连眉头都皱了起来。  
“我有无数次梦见你回来了。”还无数次幻听他的猫就在身边，用那种气得跳脚的语气叫他小白。  
“但每次醒来时你都不在。”只能看到空荡荡的房间和老旧的相片。展耀私自消失在了他的世界里，只给他留了几段回忆。他经常在半夜睡不着的时候像录像机一样把和展耀在一起的时光调出来回放。他最信任的人是展耀，展耀最信任的人也是他。然而在展家落难，展耀本人下落不明的时候自己却如此无能为力。  
“我真的不是故意的。”展耀也收起棱角，反握住白羽瞳的手。白羽瞳抱紧了他，贪婪地索取他身上的味道。  
“那些事有我担着就够了，大局已定，何必多一个人一起烦恼。我也不是没想过联系你，只是很难找到合适的机会。后来的事情……我也没想到。”  
展家当初是明确地沦为了斗争的牺牲品，让他们悄无声息地消失是自保最后办法，代价就是尘埃落定前只能在暗处活动。只是那股势力比他们想象的似乎要难缠许多，也更费时间。  
这次偶然的危机能遇见白羽瞳可以说是不幸中的万幸，巧合中的巧合。  
“是我的疏忽。”  
本以为白羽瞳只要看到他回来就够了，过去的事情他更是没想多做无谓的解释。  
但是白羽瞳比他想象中还要在意自己，他真的欠白羽瞳一个道歉。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
高傲的展小猫难得服软，白羽瞳也不好多责备他。  
“如果那天晚上带走你的不是我，你打算怎么办？”  
“没敢想。那时也还没来得及想。”  
不仅是展耀不敢想，白羽瞳自己也不敢想。不过展耀似乎更在意别的事，一把挣开了白羽瞳。  
“我当时都快放弃了，看到你的那一刻还以为自己出现了幻觉，以为你就是救命稻草。结果你还吼我。”  
“……还成我的错了？”不过白羽瞳回忆了一下好像自己那天情绪是不太好。  
“不然呢？”  
展耀在白羽瞳面前是典型的只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯的性格，可怜巴巴的，说得好像平时对颐指气使的人不是他似的。  
有这道理吗？不过白羽瞳也只敢在心里委屈，和展耀那是万万不敢讲道理的。  
两人沉默许久。  
“你以后会留下来吗？”  
白羽瞳小心翼翼问道。十年多年前的他不善表达，总以为两个人的日子还很长，一切都能慢慢来，却不想差点酿成无尽的悔恨。  
“如果我说不呢？”  
“那你就先把欠债还了。”  
展耀想了半天才想明白这个债是什么，没想到傻老鼠还没出戏呢。怎么会有人用这么无聊的借口来威胁人的。  
“噗……亏你还说自己是金主，有你这么抠门的金主吗？”  
白羽瞳气急败坏，别的金主还要被伺候呢，他光伺候这位去了，那时候怎么不说自己抠门呢？  
“你可以用别的方法还啊，我的猫。”  
白羽瞳掐了一把展耀的腰，展耀被掐中痒痒肉差点弹起来。白羽瞳发现展耀的弱点还是没变，对着他身上各种挠，展耀招架不住，笑得眼泪都快出来了。  
“停停停！”  
白羽瞳停下来以后，展耀还是激动得不行。  
“我考虑一下。”  
“这还差不多。”  
也许是放下了一桩心事，白羽瞳紧紧搂着展耀，没多久就睡着了。  
展耀刚刚笑精神了反而更睡不着，被白羽瞳紧紧抱着又热得不行。但是只要他挪开一点点，就又被白羽瞳追上来紧紧箍住。展耀费了好大力气才勉强着关掉了暖气，累得一身汗，一转头那个罪魁祸首倒是睡得正香。  
展耀生生忍住咬他的冲动，最后还是在白羽瞳嘴角啄了一下。  
“怎么和小时候一样坏。”

几天后大姐来看展耀。  
大姐对着展耀前前后后一阵打量，眼里满是欣喜的神色。  
“小耀长大了也还是一样帅啊。”  
“哪里。姐你也漂亮了。”  
白罄堂听了以后更是喜笑颜开，拉着展耀不停叙旧，白羽瞳就继续做着厨房里的劳工。  
“姐，我是不是你亲弟啊。你看到我怎么都没笑那么开心过？”  
白羽瞳帮他们端来切好的水果，一边抱怨正在商业互吹的两人。  
“你和小耀能比吗？”  
白罄堂一个白眼翻过去，根本不正眼瞧白羽瞳。  
“小耀啊，羽瞳他有没有欺负你啊。他敢欺负你你跟我说，我帮你收拾他。”  
“我的姐！他不欺负我都谢天谢地了，我还敢欺负他？”  
大小丁在旁边看着直摇头。  
“哎，白家食物链底端的小白总，真是太可怜了。”  
“太可怜了。”  
“还是姐对我最好。不像某人。”展耀嘴上嫌弃白羽瞳，对他切的水果倒是不嫌弃。  
“见利忘义。”  
展耀心安理得享受着“宠物”的待遇，尾巴都要翘上天了。  
“对了，说正事。小耀父母已经联系我了。”  
“姐你还和他父母有联系呢！”  
白羽瞳震惊了。展耀的父母可是比他还神秘，他和展耀相遇这么久了，倒是没听他提起过一次。  
“没有。小耀的妈妈看他太久没消息，就来找我了。我告诉她小耀现在在你这，阿姨只提醒你多加小心。”  
展耀耸耸肩。母亲这个提醒还挺及时。  
“那家人的信息也查过了。只是一个小势力而已，估计看见小耀面生而且又是一个人觉得好欺负就拐走了。大小丁已经替你们教训过了。”  
“谢谢姐。”  
展耀也算是舒了一口气。  
“喂，你考虑好了没有。这下能留下来了吧。”白羽瞳踢了踢展耀，急于听他的回复。  
“急什么，我再多考虑考虑。”  
“还考虑！”白羽瞳一急，人都激动起来。好不容易回来的猫，又跑了怎么办？  
“姐你看看，他平常都是这么凶的。”  
“羽瞳？”  
姐姐眼睛一瞪，白羽瞳立马怂了，站着不敢动。  
“姐！他恶人先告状！他明明平常比我还凶！姐，你别打我啊！我才是你弟啊！”  
可能对于白罄堂而言，弟弟就是一个用来出气的存在。  
而此时恶人先告状的某人正捂着嘴偷偷笑，幸灾乐祸看着他。

送走了大姐，白羽瞳也掉了小半条命。  
事实证明，家庭地位和社会地位，有时候还真不一定有什么关系。  
“多大的人了，还玩告状这一套。”  
白羽瞳特别鄙视展耀，作为表达不满的方式，他赖在展耀身上不起来了。  
展耀正看书看得正开心，白羽瞳突然一整个人黏上来，挡住大半光线。  
“怎么，嫉妒大姐疼我不疼你？”  
“嘁……谁在乎啊。再说了，我还有猫呢，她有吗？”  
展耀听到这直白的称呼臊得耳朵有点红。  
“谁就是你的猫了。走开！挡我光了。”  
“说真的，你别走了吧。”  
白羽瞳直接上手挡着他的书不让他看，强迫他回应直接。  
十多年的思念，白羽瞳实在是不想体验第二回了。  
“行啊。”  
展耀看似漫不经心的回答道。白羽瞳没想到会听到这么干脆的回答，也是愣住了。  
“真的？”  
“你好烦啊。不行算了，你以为我想呆这里啊。”  
“猫！”  
不等展耀同意，白羽瞳就抱着他滚了三圈，压在床上亲了起来。  
“哎！喂！”  
展耀刚分开，白羽瞳又迫不及待亲上去，展耀也没躲避，认真地给他回应。两个人像是在宣泄多年的思念一般交缠着，舍不得分开。白羽瞳差点以为自己在做梦。  
不过大白天的，也不像是做梦的时机。  
等分开的时候，展耀的书都被他揉皱了。  
“真的不走了？”白羽瞳还是有点不敢相信。  
展耀扭扭捏捏地小声说。  
“不然你以为我回来干什么？”  
白羽瞳嗅觉灵，听力也是灵，听到展耀的话立即喜形于色，继续压着他各种亲。  
“死老鼠！你滚呐！”  
展耀身上的伤才好没多久，照白羽瞳这个玩法估计又得一身伤。不过挣扎是徒劳的，白羽瞳已经投入到用行动贯彻自己金主的地位的活动上。  
十来年的思念，哪是一朝一夕能弥补的。过去的日子回不来了，以后他们还剩很长的路要走。  
“这次你别想跑了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节正文结束啦。下节是番外发车。


	4. 无奸不商

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，发个车

展耀在国外修的就是心理学，回到国内以后继续进行着学术研究。  
虽说展耀喜欢偏成熟的打扮，但是架不住长相显嫩，混在在一群刚入大学的新生里都不违和。每天白羽瞳来接他回去，周围人不免窃窃私语。  
“你说他是不是被包养了哎。”  
“不会吧，我看每次接他的人也很年轻啊。可能是男朋友吧。”  
“天啊，真羡慕。”  
白羽瞳每每听到这些风言风语都酸得不行。但展耀毕竟是个求知欲旺盛的人，宅是宅但是也不可能每天呆在家里。而且他对去白羽瞳公司当秘书这个不怀好意的提议非常嗤之以鼻，白羽瞳也拿他没办法。

这天路上有点堵车，展耀在车里昏昏欲睡的。先前白羽瞳知道展耀有点心理问题还担心他会睡不好，但是后来发现问题不大。不过也可能是因为白羽瞳经常夜里把他折腾到精疲力尽，倒头就睡反而变成了常态。  
车停在家楼下时，展耀醒了。  
展耀不是那种有起床气的人，但是没睡醒的时候会有很长一段时间迷迷瞪瞪的状态。  
“唔……到啦。”  
白羽瞳看他现在简直自理能力为0，于是帮他解安全带。  
靠近展耀的时候，被他那副样子可爱到了，不自觉贴近了他。展耀清醒的时候看到近在咫尺的一张脸，吓到差点跳起来，害得白羽瞳的头撞到了车顶。  
展耀一看自己闯祸了，有点心虚，声音都小了许多。  
“谁让你离我那么近的。”  
白羽瞳面色不善，展耀突然觉得他有点不怀好意，刚要下车却被白羽瞳捉住了手。  
“你……你要干嘛？”  
“你刚刚睡得挺好。是昨天晚上没睡足吗？”  
其实前一天晚上是展耀自己以要留足精力给第二天学习生活，把白羽瞳晾在一旁。  
白羽瞳这是典型的欲求不满了。  
“……”  
“不回答那就是休息挺好的，正好，来些有意思的活动。”  
“喂！”  
白羽瞳把他的座椅放了下来，突然躺平让展耀吓了一大跳。白羽瞳住的地方本来人就少，这个点车库里的人也并不多，但是展耀脸皮薄，还是会有种这里是户外的羞耻感，一直挣扎着想起来。白羽瞳却是不再客气地堵上了那张嘴。车内空间狭小，展耀这次再去推白羽瞳却没推动。白羽瞳手劲大，一只手就制住了他，另一只手扯着自己的领带。展耀边挣扎边边被他狂放的动作看得心跳直加速。白羽瞳用领带把展耀纤细的手腕绑在了一起，没有很紧但也足够阻止他逃跑和挣扎。展耀被自己这副样子弄得是又急又气，声音都带上了几分羞愤。  
“你绑我干什么？”  
“给你省力气。”  
他是给自己省力气吧！  
“我不会跑的。你能放开我了吗？”  
“不行。”  
“你！”  
白羽瞳完全不给展耀讨价还价的余地，就着这个姿势就开始扒他的衣服。展耀明明个子挺高的，人却很瘦，单薄的胸膛上锁骨尤为明显精致。白羽瞳俯下身去在他肩头落上细碎的亲吻，展耀被弄得痒得不行，只能难耐地扭着腰，蹭得白羽瞳差点把持不住。  
“你别乱动。”  
“你凶什么！唔……”白羽瞳强势地堵上了那张不饶人的嘴，手在他敞开的衣领里疯狂点火。胸前的一点被带茧的拇指带着挑逗意味地又搓又捻，奇异的感觉冲上大脑，展耀羞得眼睛都不敢睁开。嘴唇也被凶狠地肆虐，因为刚刚闪躲不赢还被咬出了血，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在口腔里，细细的伤口还被白羽瞳细细舔舐，又疼又痒的。鲜少受这等刺激的展耀有点忘乎所以，加快的呼吸声里都带上了鼻音。  
不过没等他舒服多久，突然感觉下半身一凉。  
“嗯……”  
白羽瞳对着展耀后面直接捅进一根手指，本在难舍难分接吻的展耀突然背后一僵。虽然知道没什么用，但是腰几乎是条件反射般往后缩，白羽瞳的手却不依不挠地对着他进攻，展耀一气之下咬了白羽瞳一口。白羽瞳没有被激怒，非但没停下来，反而更加强势地撬开了展耀的嘴，强迫他与自己唇舌交缠，展耀再也找不到机会反击，被吻到胸口不断起伏。  
展耀的反抗好像起了反作用，他越是动白羽瞳好像越是想控制住他，手上的动作更加急躁。但即便如此展耀还是在这种毫无章法的逗弄下突然找到一丝快感，像一股电流冲上大脑，身体都不受控制，声音里突然带上一丝媚态。白羽瞳敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，增加手指不断开拓。展耀就像被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样，修长的大腿舒服到打颤，都没力气再合到一起，下半身某个部位的反应一览无余。

看他准备地差不多了，白羽瞳着将自己涨大的性器送了进去。比手指分量足了几倍的东西猛地进入，展耀在这种地方实在是放不开，疼到直抽气，先前还生气骂人的气势全部消失了，腿胡乱地瞪着。  
“疼……你出去啊……呜……混蛋……”展耀的声音都因疼痛而变得低迷，脑子里乱哄哄的。白羽瞳自己也好受不到哪里去，把展耀抱在怀里亲着他的脖子和肩膀让他放松，等展耀缓得差不多了以后又整根捅进去，来来回回的，展耀眼泪都要出来了。  
“唔……嗯……小白……疼……”  
再次听到这个称呼的时候白羽瞳也是一愣。  
白羽瞳伸出手温柔地摸摸他的头。经过刚才的折腾，展耀的头发全都散下来了，半长不长的头发盖住大半个额头，又变回了那个少年气十足的模样，水汪汪的眼睛若隐若现的。  
“死老鼠，你竟然敢这样对我。”展耀连龇牙咧嘴的时候也不会讨饶。  
“我敢做的事还多着呢，你要不要试试？”  
白羽瞳说着又动了动，展耀立马说不出话了。  
“你！嗯啊……”展耀适应地挺快的，白羽瞳没多久就能顺利地进出了。车里温度高，折腾了这么久两个人身上都出了一层薄薄的汗，在车内香薰的衬托下散发出微微咸腥的气味。座椅的皮革并不光滑，躺着的展耀的被身上横冲直撞的白羽瞳弄得背后发疼，高速的律动摩擦简直要把后背磨出火。但是感觉更强烈的是下半身结合处火辣辣的胀痛感。白羽瞳尺寸吓人，就算放缓了动作都让展耀一时间难以承受。  
白羽瞳专挑他敏感的地方大力捣弄，起先他只觉得胀和疼，后来渐渐找到了乐趣。白羽瞳每用力一下，都像撞击在他灵魂深处，让他体验一把飞升到极乐又被拉回来的感觉。  
“嗯……呜……”展耀实在忍不住发出声音，难耐的喘息声就回荡在车内狭小的空间里，安静的车内只听得见响亮的冲撞声和他急促的呼吸声。展耀的脸憋得通红，胸口白皙的皮肤也因太过激动浮上一层艳粉，变得更加诱人。  
“猫……”白羽瞳像是确认一般呼唤着他。  
“谁是你的猫！放开我！啊啊啊啊啊……”像是要和他作对一样，白羽瞳扣住他的腰更加大力地贯穿起来。展耀努力想压制自己的声音，却发现根本没办法，白羽瞳的动作太过凶猛，每进一下就惹得他不自觉地跟着叫，他越是忍着，嗓子里泄出来的声音听起来就越是妖媚和高亢，一副欲拒还迎的姿态。白羽瞳听到他这个声音以后更是兽性大发，摁着他的肩膀又是一通快速的抽插，展耀被带得腰都不自觉地跟着晃，理智已经要溃散了。  
这混蛋老鼠是真的把他当成玩具一样对待了吗？  
展耀此时已经意乱情迷了，软成一滩泥一样无力地呻吟着，白羽瞳却还觉得不够。于是他解开了展耀手上的领带，把座椅又调了回来。展耀手上的血液一下畅通，双手麻得没有直觉，只能无力地搭在白羽瞳肩头。白羽瞳调整了下姿势，对着展耀已经湿软的后庭又是狠厉地抽插。粗长的性器上下贯穿着烂熟的媚肉，展耀连呼吸都带着愉悦的声音。  
“你不是挺喜欢的吗？”  
“我没有……嗯……”  
白羽瞳就像不知疲倦一样，展耀被他的强势给逼得眼角有点湿，嗓子都要叫不出声来。  
“我快不行了……你快点结束啊……呜嗯……”随着白羽瞳的加速，展耀被抛上了顶峰，一股白浊溅到了白羽瞳的腹肌上，白羽瞳也在他猛的收紧后泄在了他身子里。  
整个车子里弥漫着情欲过后特殊的味道。

“趁人之危……”展耀被困在白羽瞳和座椅之间，白羽瞳还紧紧贴在他身上，结实有力的胸肌压着他的胸口。怦怦的心跳声就这么隔着薄薄的皮肤传了过来，混杂在两人粗重的喘声中，显得有点突兀。  
“还继续吗？”  
“……也不是不可以。”展耀红着脸。  
“还送包夜啊。我家猫就是划算！”  
白羽瞳连衣服都不帮展耀穿好，不顾展耀的反对拿外套把他一裹，直奔房间。展耀这时候才后悔自己为什么不记得锻炼一下身体，以前着了坏人的道，现在还栽在了死老鼠的手上。  
“死老鼠谁要让你包夜了！你这奸商！爪子拿开！”  
“无奸不商。”  
叱咤商场的白总，总不会让自己吃亏的。


End file.
